worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarja
Tarja, commonly known as The Hooded Heron, is an enforcer to the Fallen Feathers as well as a freelance mercenary. She would later become a prominent member of the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye during years of restoration to Khanduras, and was appointed the body guard of High Priestess Akara. History Tarja was born in Khanduras, both her parents laborers to the regions controlled by the Rogue Monastery. Raised as a commoner in a small house, she had two older brothers and one younger. Her parents shipped her to be fostered by the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye when she was eight years old. She found little comfort in her initially stay within the ancient home of the Sisterhood. The first several years of her living in the Monastery were spent as a servant girl where she would clean, wash and care for the elder sisters within their chamber halls. Tarja would return home to her family every summer and winter before returning back for fostering during the spring and fall; eventually she learned to read, write, cook and hunt. Many of the local boys who lived in her hometown would tease Tarja for her life as a servant. By 1258 she had become fully integrated into the customs and culture of the Sisterhood, such as adapting their female prominent authority rule, learning the importance of discipline and honor, attending to history lessons about the Sisterhood and becoming assigned as an apprentice in archery. At age twelve Tarja was assigned as High Priestess Akara's servant, and by staying by her side constantly she learned much about the political, social and spiritual dealings of the Sisterhood. The Sisterhood did not take notice or recognition of her activities until she began displaying promising combat capabilities through her daily practice in the training yard. With her endurance and strength unparalleled at her age, Tarja began receiving lessons from her superiors and was placed under the tutelage of Marshal Jayla. Fateful Decisions At age sixteen she killed her first person in her hometown - a belligerent drunkard outside a tavern - while attempting to defuse a brawl between two enraged men. Her interjection was both heavily praised and criticized by the denizens of the town, and she was ultimately banished from returning. Her supreriors displayed a similar polarized reaction, and she was ultimately condemned for her actions and subjugated to punishment by whipping. Tarja none the less stayed loyal to the Sisterhood, and was convinced she got off easy. Later that same year marked the War of the Mad King, and her hometown and all its denizens - including her father and two of her older brothers - were torched and executed in the wake of the chaos; her mother and younger brother fled north to safety in Entsteig as refugees with the help of Maria Johann. The Waking Eye Several months of wandering Khanduras through the latter of 1272 lead to the search of contracts and paid work. Making a small enough fortune through offering her services, Tarja eventually established contact with Maria and her associates of the Rune Rogues. The Hooded Heron was able to find comfort and a sense of home again upon reuniting with her childhood friend. However, after a duration, their relationship became strained when she realized that Maria had no intention of helping restore nor return to the Rogue Monastery. The two parted ways, with Maria leaving to fulfill a secret mission and Tarja settling in a small rural village for several weeks. During a night of heavy rain Tarja encountered a mysterious traveler, known only as "Hellcat" Cara, on the outskirts of the village she stayed. After a brief conversation Tarja deduced that Cara was a thief and vagabond, and killed her. Upon looting Cara's body she discovered the long lost artifact known only to the Sisterhood as the Waking Eye in the form of an enchanted amulet. The amulet was able to provide Tarja with enhanced eyesight, exceptional agility, psychic stability and rejuvenation. Tarja buried Cara in a hidden grave and departed shortly after collecting her provisions to the Rogue Monastery. Tarja opted to return the Waking Eye into the hands of the High Priestess Akara for safe keeping but decided against it upon learning that the artifact would most likely be used for idol research. Instead, Tarja kept the amulet and embraced its powers secretly. After receiving a letter from Maria in the middle of winter Tarja departed the Rogue Monestary once again on the orders of Yvette to set out and find her friend. To her surprise she discovered that the Waking Eye proved useful in tracking down friends and foes. Storm Over Yonder Little Birds Dangerous Enemies Character and Appearance Tarja is known to have a no nonsense attitude. She was not considered pretty by her peers until she reached adult hood.